huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasur
Yasur was a tribe from Survivor: Vanuatu. One of the stronger two tribes, Yasur was a youthful and strategy ready tribe. Alliances from before the tribes were even formed proved useful for some and the downfall for others. The breakdown in the powerful pre-made alliance meant that the tribe started to crack even if they still won immunity challenge. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members *Angus, an Australian tradie who enjoys sun, swimming and surfing. *Ashley, a college football cheerleader who is on the same team as Brittany. *Blake, a young and athletic college student who is studying to become a personal trainer. *Brittany, a college football cheerleader who is on the same team as Ashley. *Frankie, a young jockey who is friends with fellow jockey, Jorge. *Lacey, a part-time model who is also studying business. *Louise, a country music singer and single mother of a young daughter. *Maxwell, a nerdy and scrawny financial analyst that looks younger than he is. Tribe History On Day 4, the tribes of Survivor: Vanuatu were formed. The Yasur tribe was clearly the younger of the two, having almost all their tribe members still be in college. Ashley, Blake, Brittany, Lacey and Louise were in an alliance before the tribes were formed and were glad that they were placed with each other. Angus and Frankie also had a previous alliance with each other. In order to continue having the power and as a precaution, Angus was also brought into their alliance. Yasur won the first immunity challenge but lost the second. The alliance of six decided to vote for Frankie to test how loyal Angus was to him, but he agreed with the group that Frankie should be eliminated. Meanwhile, Angus was continuing to bond with Blake and some of the women in the majority alliance and did so more than Lacey. She was extremely angry that a new addition was more accepted in the alliance and she jealously voted with the rest of the tribe for Angus. However, this was not effective enough and Frankie was still voted out with a majority of votes. The Yasur tribe then lost the next immunity challenge. Brittany came up with the idea of blindsiding Louise and talked to the rest of her alliance about this intention. Lacey felt that she should get in good terms with Louise, still feeling on the outs of their alliance. At tribal council, Brittany convinced the majority of her tribe to vote out Louise. However, Louise used a Hidden Immunity Idol thanks to Lacey's tip off and with the only two votes that counted, Brittany was voted out. Yasur was such a strong tribe that they won the next three immunity challenges. Louise and Lacey were somewhat on the outs of the tribe because Louise was the target of a blindside. This caused her to angrily and aggressively confront much of her tribe but then quickly apologise. On Day 20, the tribes merged and the remaining ten castaways played a more individual game to compete for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Vanuatu Tribes